What Might Have Been
by wickedwitch319
Summary: Oneshot. What would Draco and Ginny's relationship be like if Harry hadn't saved Ginny in the chamber of secrets? assuming of course that Ginny's body didn't lie in the chamber forever. enjoy.


AN: Alright, this is kind of rare for me because I really don't like reading one-shots that much and I certainly never thought I would write one, but I got really bored today. Umm, this story is completely an alternate universe fic. It takes place pretty much a few years after Chamber of Secrets and this would be what might could've happened to Ginny and Dracoif Harry hadn't gotten to the chamber in time to save the world from Tom Riddle. I hope you like it.

Disclaimer: I hate these disclaimers. They make me face the reality that none of this is mine.sigh.

* * *

Draco Malfoy opened the door to his best friend's room to find her laying on her bed, reading a book that she most likely had 'borowed' from his collection without asking. She didn't look up at him until he sat down at the foot of her bed. 

"What did you do to piss him off so bad this time?" She asked, closing her book and flipping her long red hair over her shoulder. She propped herself up on her elbow and moved over to give him some more room on the bed.

He knew she was referring to earlier that night when they had eaten their dinner with Lord Voldemort. Ever since he had gotten his power back he would have annual meetings with the 'junior death eaters' as Ginny like to call themselves. He always sat to Voldemort's left being the son of the man that helped bring him back to power. Ginny of course, always sat to the right being the one who really brought him back. She was pretty much his favorite.

Dinner had started off just like always with the Dark Lord giving small compliments to a few people who had pleased him and telling Ginny how she looked as lovely as ever. But after they had eaten he had pretty much blown up at Draco for not fulfilling his duties. Really, none of them had seen him so mad. Well, except for when he had a fight with Harry Potter.

"He was angry at me because I wouldn't use the Cruciatous Curse on my mum. Thats why he's not letting me go with everyone else to the attack on Hogsmeade tonight." Draco answered quietly.

"Hmm..such a horrible punishment, huh?" Ginny said sarcastically. You see she, unlike anyone else, knew a secret about her best friend. He wasn't evil. No, unlike everyone else that was pretty much forced to stay at the Dark Lord's headquarters, Draco Malfoy did Voldemort's bidding merely to avoid having Avada Kadavra preformed on him and he really despised having to hurt people.

When Draco stayed quiet Ginny moved up next to him and took his hand in hers. "Whats wrong?" she asked, concerned about him.

Draco just shook his head. "Do you think we'll be stuck here forever, Gin? I mean, how do you stand it? At least I'm able to get out a bit, but you're just stuck here all the time."

Ginny gave him a wan smile. "Well,"she said at length, "I've got you to talk to and the Death Eaters are always around doing other things so I don't have to deal with dementedpeople all too often like you do. And I figure that Harry will defeat Tom at some point. However, if he doesn't I suppose that Tom will take over everything and then we'll be his right hand men."

"Yeah, delivering pain and torture to all who defy us right?" Draco shook his head again and layed back against the pillows on the bed. He looked up at Ginny leaning over him and smoothing his hair back from hisfaceand he couldn't help but smile. Things could be a lot worse. He didn't know what he would have done if he didn't have his Ginny with him. She understood him.

Draco remembered that ever since the first time they had talked after moving into headquarters she had known that he wasn't like the other Death Eaters. Just like he had known that she wasn't here of her own choice. She knew what the Dark Lord could do to her and her family if she didn't comply to what he wanted, so she had gone without a fight.

He pulled her down to the bed beside him and wrapped his arms around her. It scared him sometimes to think how they were the only sane people amidst a bunch of homicidal maniacs. He didn't know what he would do if anyone ever hurt her."I love you." he murmered into her hair, dreaming of how there life could have been if it hadn't been for the war.

Ginny smiled up at him. "I love you too." She hugged him tightly and they didn't let go of each other at all that night.

* * *

The next morning a house elf burst into Ginny's room and waking Draco up. "What is it?" he asked quietly so as not to wake Ginny up. 

"Master is dead! Master is dead!" The house elf cried hysterically. "They were caught last night and my Master was killed!"

"Go down to the kitchens and take a sleeping draught." he told the elf as Ginny started to stir.

"What is it?" She asked, pushing her hair out of her face after the elf left. Draco smiled down at her and kissed her softly on her forehead. "You need to get up." he said moving away from the bed. "A lot is going on. The wicked wizard is dead."

It was too early for her to get it. "Wait." she said a few minutes later, following Draco after he had moved into her bathroom. "You mean Tom is gone?"

Draco spit outsome toothpaste and rinsed out his mouth before answering. "Thats exactly whatI mean."Ginny squealed and wrapped her arms around his neck as he pulled her into a hug. "Do you realize whatthis means?" she asked him grinning for the first timein a very long time.

"You can go back to worshippingPotter?" he said, wincing after she punched his arm. "No," she said mock scowling, "Itmeans its all over. We can go back to Hogwarts. We can be together."

Draco looked down at Ginny, her eyes shining and her hair mussed from sleep. She was positively the most beautiful thing he had ever seen, and the most wonderful person he had ever met. And she was all his.

* * *

Hmm...well, it wasn't very long was it? Its not like either of my other stories either. Hmm...Im still not too sure how I feel about it. Tell me how you feel about it though. Reveiws are very much apreciated. Thanks for reading. 


End file.
